From Within
by amethystdreamm
Summary: All Acacia ever wanted to do was explore outside of Nuvema town. When the Professor tasks her and her friends to complete the Pokedex, it was the adventure that she always wanted. However, she would get an adventure of a lifetime once she set foot outside of her small town; and find love with a childhood friend along the way. Cheren/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon, I only own this plot and my OCs**_

* * *

I was going to start my Pokemon Journey today.

Excitement bubbled in my whole being as I eyed the box that sat on my end table. It was a white and red box with a green ribbon sitting at the top, a note attached to the said ribbon. I already knew what was inside, and I could barely sit still from all the excitement that today would bring.

One of my best friends, Cheren, chuckled at me as he gave me a warm smile. We've known each other all our lives, and starting this journey with him seemed perfect. I also noticed some feelings growing for him as well that I've tried to squish, for fear of rejection; and the fact I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. "Bianca's late," he noted, a frown on his face.

Bianca was another one of my best friends and someone I've known all my life. We were a team, Cheren, Bianca and I. I was always with one of them at all times since we lived in the same small village. Not a lot of kids lived here our age, they were all painfully younger or older and already on their own journey's. Bianca was always scatter brained and seemed to always have her head in the clouds. I was honestly a little worried for her to be going on a journey with us, with how she was, but I had faith that she would be okay.

I just chuckled as I gave Cheren's bicep a comforting squeeze. "She probably just woke up," I informed him with another chuckle. Cheren just nodded in agreement, his lips pursed into a thin line. I could see his annoyance seeping in, causing me to roll my eyes. I was a firm believer that the only reason Bianca and Cheren still hung out was because of me and the fact that there literally was no one else to hang out with at our age.

As if on cue, the door burst open; causing me to jump a little. Cheren placed an arm around my shoulders to balance me and we both looked up to see Bianca standing at the doorway, a frazzled look on her face. "I am so soooorrryyy for being late, you guys!" She apologized, a guilty look was on her face as she scratched at the back of her neck sheepishly. "I, um... overslept. Than my parents started fighting and I hid in my room for a little while until that was over, cause I reallllllyyy didn't want to be brought into _another_ argument..." She blushed in embarrassment, before a bright smile appeared on her face. If there was one thing that made Bianca, well, Bianca; it was her ability to bounce back. "Anyways, are the Pokemon here?!" She asked excitedly, her eyes sparkled with happiness at the thought.

I chuckled at Bianca's attitude, standing up from my bed as I walked over to the box that sat on my end table. I'd talk to her about her home-life later, right now it was time to choose our starter Pokemon. I already knew who I was going to choose, and excitement bubbled up inside of me. This was the moment I'd been waiting for my whole life. I picked up the box and discarded the note that was attached to the ribbon (I had already read it with Cheren) and brought the box to sit in between me and Cheren on the bed. Bianca stood in front of us, bouncing up and down on her heels as she watched me open the box expectantly.

Three Pokeballs sat in the box; an equal amount of space between the three. My eyes widen in awe as I stared at the Pokeballs, a grin formed on my face. "Let's meet the Pokemon!" Bianca squealed, clapping her hands together with glee.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed, rolling my eyes as I picked up each of the Pokeballs. "Come on out!" I shouted, throwing the Pokeballs into the air and watching as three blue identical streaks blurred. Three different Pokemon stood beside each other, all looking at us in curiosity as they slowly blinked their eyes. My grin only grew as the three little Pokemon looked at us in wonder; wondering who was going to be their trainor. "You guys are just adorable!" I gushed, causing Tepig and Oshawott to blush. Snivy just smirked at me in a knowing manner, causing me to chuckle as a grin formed on my face.

"Since they were brought to Acacia's house, she should get first pick!" Bianca decided, causing me to roll my eyes; though I was secretly hoping they'd let me pick first.

"Naturally," Cheren agreed, surprisingly. These two hardly agreed on anything; they were two different people. I was there to keep the peace. He glanced over at me, a small smile appearing on his face. "Go ahead, Acacia. Choose which one you want as your partner," he encouraged me, giving me a nod of approval.

I blushed before turning to look at the three starter Pokemon, who were giving me an expectant look. "Well, I already knew which one I wanted to choose," I stated nonchalantly as I picked up Snivy, holding her out at arms length. "Snivy is the one I want." The grass type beamed at me; her eyes shining with happiness at being chosen first. The other two depleted, and I gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry guys." Snivy just gave the two a smug look as I sat her down on the floor.

Cheren nodded his head. "Snivy is a perfect choice for you," he agreed, causing me to blush once again. I quickly shook my head to get rid of the blush, thankful that Cheren seemed to be oblivious as ever as he walked over to the two available Pokemon; giving them a look over. After a few minutes, he finally glanced over at the blue Pokemon that stood beside Tepig. "I'm going with Oshawott," he decided, causing the Pokemon to beam at him in happiness; his eyes alight with stars.

"That means I get Tepig!" Bianca squealed in delight as she rushed forward and picked up her Pokemon. The pig-like Pokemon squeaked in surprise, but a bright look appeared on his face non-the-less. All of the sudden a gleam shone in Bianca's gaze, causing me to worry slightly as she glanced over at me. "Now that we have Pokemon, we should totally battle each other!" She suggested, a grin on her face.

"Right now...?" I asked tentatively, glancing down at my Snivy nervously. Snivy gave me a determined look and that clenched it. I straightened up, glancing over at Bianca before giving her a slight nod of my head. "Okay. Let's battle!" I agreed, and she cheered in happiness.

Cheren frowned, looking between Bianca and I with a speculative gaze. I raised an eyebrow at the black-haired boy, waiting for him to say something. "Maybe we should take this outside...? As to not wreck your room, Cici," he suggested.

I was about to agree when Bianca shook her head vigorously. "These little guys aren't that strong right now, so it should be fine right...?"

Snivy gave Bianca an offended look while I frowned. "I don't know, Bianca. They still have a lot of power," I placated my Snivy, who gave me a grateful look. "I don't think mom would appreciate it if I destroyed my room just because we couldn't wait to go outside to battle." I could already see the rage on moms face in my mind, causing me to shiver. Mom was a laid-back person in nature; but when angered, you just didn't want to feel her wrath.

"Lets move this outside," Cheren stated again, not taking no for an answer. Bianca frowned at being ordered to do something, but nodded her head in agreement. She called her Pokemon back into its ball, straightening up. She turned to face me, beaming at me once again and it took all my might not to roll my eyes at the blonde.

"I'll meet you outside, Acacia!" Bianca grinned before exiting my room quickly; leaving me staring blankly at her wake. I blinked multiple times before turning to look at Cheren; who was giving me to same look.

"I worry about her mental health sometimes," I stated plainly, rolling my eyes as I picked up my Snivy; not wanting to call her back into her ball just yet. She seemed okay to just snuggle back into my arms, a contented look appearing on the grass-types face; causing me to smile fondly at her.

I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see Cheren giving me a warm smile. I tried hard not to blush as he called back his Oshawott, straightening his jacket. "We better go outside before Bianca gets side-tracked, like usual," he chuckled again, rolling his own eyes as he held the door open for me; even though it was already open to begin with. I gave him a small smile before I exited my room, Cheren exiting behind me as he closed my door.

Bianca was waiting for us outside, talking to her Tepig in an excitable manner. Tepig was giving Bianca a determined look, and I chuckled at how similar the two really were. Bianca's arms were waving around in the air frantically as she talked to her Pokemon; apparently giving him pointers and telling him what to do. I had to try hard not to roll my eyes at the scene as I walked over to them, clearing my throat to get her attention. When that didn't work, I sighed. "Bianca!" I called out to her, causing her to jump in surprise as she glanced over at me. "Are you ready?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes I'm ready!" Bianca squealed as she raced to the other side of the field; a determined look graced her face as Tepig stood in front of her. The fire-type snorted as smoke came out of his nose, giving my Snivy a fiery look. "Acacia, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! I've always wanted to say that!" She shouted, pointing a finger in my direction.

I stifled a laugh as I got to my spot a few yards ahead of her. Snivy parked herself in front of me as her little paws sat on her hips in a sassy way, giving the pig a look that meant business. "Alright, I will reverie!" Cheren stood in between us a little away from the battle, so that he wouldn't get hurt in the process. "This battle is between Bianca and Acacia! The one with the Pokemon standing is declared the winner! And let us begin!"

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Bianca shouted, and soon the battle started. Since our Pokemon only knew a couple of moves, it was a very boring battle consisting of just Tackle and Leer. In the end, the winner was declared and Tepig fell down in defeat. "Wow, Acacia!" Bianca grinned at me at the end of the battle, surprise entered her features. I was a little surprised myself, but couldn't hold in a proud grin as my Snivy glanced up at me; a smug look on her face. "You're going to be a great Pokemon trainer, that's for sure!" She praised me; causing me to blush.

I didn't really take praise well.

"I'm glad we took this outside," Cheren commented as he walked over to us, an excited look on his face. That was a rare look indeed, and I couldn't help but glow with pride that I was able to put that look onto his face. "No telling what your room would look like. Here," he leaned down, spraying my Snivy with something. "This Potion will help after a battle like that," he told me gently when he saw the confused look on my face.

"Oh," I said simply, leaning down to pick up Snivy. "Thanks Ren, I didn't know you had Potions." I was slightly confused, wondering how in the world he would have gotten them. We didn't have a Pokemon Center or a Pokemon Mart in this village, so if you wanted to heal your Pokemon you'd have to go to Prof. Juniper for that or install your own healer, which was crazy expensive.

He gave me a soft smile after he gave Bianca's Tepig a potion. "I got them from my parents. They used to be Pokemon Trainers, after all," he reminded me after a light bulb flashed over my head. I almost forgot Cheren's parents used to be Trainers. Now their Pokemon just roam around the house, though they do battle each other every now and than so that their Pokemon don't get so bored.

"You did great Snivy," I told her, giving her tail a little stroke as a reward. Snivy made a cooing noise, leaning into my touch. "I'll let you back out in a little while, okay? We need to go talk to Prof. Juniper first before our journey can begin." Snivy gave me a curt nod before I called her back into her Pokeball. I gave the Pokeball a kiss before I stuffed it into my pocket once it shrunk. I turned towards my friends, who were watching me with curious gazes. "Are we ready to go see the Professor?" I asked them, tilting my head to the side.

Bianca beamed at me as she skipped over, looping her arm around mine. "Yes! Let's go!" She chirped as she dragged me towards the direction of the lab. I gave Cheren a pleading look; to which he just chuckled, looking mildly amused as he followed us. I gave him a look that screamed _'traitor'_ , to which he just smirked at me.

After a few minutes of Bianca's power walking, we finally made it to the building. Bianca grinned, letting me go as she pushed open the doors to the Professors lab, without even knocking. "Professor! It's us! Bianca, Cheren and Acacia!" She introduced, causing me to face-palm. I ran my hand down my face in frustration, shaking my head. I heard a chuckle beside me and I looked up at Cheren, who was giving me an amused smile.

"Did you really expect anything less?" He asked me, rolling his eyes as he nodded his head over to Bianca; who was talking excitedly to one of the Prof.'s assistance. I couldn't help but smile softly at Bianca's antics; no matter how annoying they can be sometimes.

"I guess not," I agreed with an amused look of my own. I grabbed a hold of Cheren's hand and pulled him inside the building, not noticing the way he was blushing at the sudden contact.

We walked over beside Bianca as she was animatedly telling the story of our first battle, causing the woman to chuckle. When she noticed us, the assistant looked over; her eyes sparkling with amusement at the situation. "Ahh, you must be Cheren and Acacia, am I right?" She inquired, giving us a knowing look even while asking. We both nodded our heads. "Good, good. The Professor should be down shortly, she was just putting away a few papers of our latest project," she informed us before walking away. I glanced between Cheren and Bianca, raising my eyebrow and they both just shrugged. I glanced down, noticing that my hand was still inside of Cheren's and I blushed, pulling my hand away. I was going to say something when someone started walking towards us.

"Ahh, Bianca, Cheren, Acacia. Welcome to my lab! I see you got my message," The Professor smiled down at us, and for some reason I felt exposed. Involuntarily I moved closer to Cheren, who just looked down at me and smiled; taking my hand in his again and squeezing in a soothing manner. I gave him a grateful smile before looking back over at Professor Juniper, trying not to let my nervousness show. "Now, let me see your Pokemon." I reached into my pocket, releasing Cheren's hand to grab a hold of Snivy's Pokeball. We all threw our Pokeballs at the same time; letting our Pokemon come out.

We watched as Professor Juniper examined our Pokemon closely, raising an eyebrow at Snivy and Tepig. "I see. You already had a Pokemon battle," she stated knowingly, looking between Bianca and I. We both nodded our heads and she pursed her lips; though, not out of aggravation but more of concentration. After a while she nodded her head. "I see. Maybe that's why. They seem to have already begun to trust you." There was pride in her eyes, which made me flush under the attention. "Especially you, Acacia. I can feel the bond you already have with your Snivy," she told me with a smile. Snivy turned to me, beaming as well with the praise.

"Thank you, Professor," I wasn't used to so much praise and it was making me feel a little awkward.

The Professor laughed, waving her hand dismissively. "No need to thank me, Acacia. That was all your doing, not mine," she teased me. I blushed as I played with the hem of my shirt nervously. I felt someone's hand squeeze mine, and I glanced up to see Cheren giving me a comforting smile. He knew how well I took praise, so he probably knew how uncomfortable I must feel right now. I gave him a smile, trying to tell him I was alright as I gave his hand a squeeze back.

"I see I made the right choice in entrusting you three with Pokemon," The Professor nodded her head thoughtfully, standing up straight. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. She started rummaging through it, making Bianca, Cheren and I share a look. After a few minutes she came back with red objects in her hands. "These are called the Pokedex," she informed us, giving one to each of us.

"You can get info off of Pokemon with these, right?" Cheren asked as he examined his Pokedex, that look on his face that he only got when he was learning something new about technology. I smiled softly at him before I turned my gaze towards my own Pokedex.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct Cheren," Professor Juniper praised, and unlike me, Cheren beamed at the praise. I chuckled at his reaction as I continued to examine my Pokedex. I pointed it towards Snivy, and to my astonishment it opened automatically and a robotic voice came out of the machine.

"Snivy, a grass type Pokemon. Being exposed to sunlight makes it swifter. It is very intelligent and calm," My eyes widened as it closed automatically after giving me my info for Snivy, and I glanced down at my starter to find her staring at me with wonder in her eyes.

"Cool," I grinned as I placed my Pokedex in my pocket, knowing I'll have to get a bag to be able to store all of the things I would need on my adventure. I wouldn't be able to fit everything in my pocket, as much as I would like to think so.

"I would also like to give you these," Professor handed us different colored cases that seemed to be able to hold something. "These are Badge cases, for Gym Battles. Whenever you defeat a gym leader, you will earn a badge and be able to compete in the Pokemon league, if that is what you wish to do on this journey," she informed us with a soft smile. Mine was in purple, and I took it from her hands tentatively. "There is also another reason why I entrusted you with Pokemon," she added, as she watched us take everything in. "I want you to explore the region. Catch Pokemon from all around, meet new friends. Fill out those Pokedex's. Will you do this for me?" She asked in a formal way, glancing between the three of us with an expectant gaze.

My eyes widened. Explore the region? I've always wanted to venture outside of the village, but my parents never allowed me to. I got as far as the village line once, and dad dragged me back to the house; furious that I had tried to venture from outside of the village. This would be my chance to travel; explore new places, meet new people.

"It would be an honor, Professor," Cheren agreed, and I could feel the excitement bubbling out from him as well. There was so little to do here in Nuvema, and to be able to explore outside of the village would be a blessing.

I beamed when the Professor turned to look at me. "Pleasure would be all mine," I agreed, grinning as I turned to look at Bianca, who had a torn expression on her face; as if she was fighting with herself. I knew she was thinking about her little sister and leaving her here with her parents. They weren't completely stable, and leaving her sister there would expose her to things that someone her age shouldn't have to deal with.

After a while of debating with herself she finally decided, nodding her head as she glanced up to look at the Professor with determination ringing in her eyes. It was a new look on Bianca, and I couldn't help but smile softly. Yes, this Pokemon journey would be good for Bianca. "Yes! I mean, I would love to!"

Professor Juniper nodded her head, as if she expected that answer from the three of us. Maybe she did; we were teenagers, ready to explore the world after all. "Good. This journey will be good for all of you. It'll give you a chance to see new things and meet new friends. Now, I do want you to complete this Pokedex; but I also want you to have fun on your journey. If you aren't having fun, than why have one at all, right?" She assessed us, giving each of us a look while nodding her head.

"I would go tell your parents first before you leave, let them know what you'll be doing," Professor Juniper suggested with a small smile. "Of course, they all already know, so don't worry about them not allowing you to go," a small breath of air left me as I sagged in relief. I wasn't so sure if my dad would have allowed me to go, but knowing he already knew made me feel a little bit better. Dad was overly protective at best. He probably wouldn't even let me hang out with Cheren if we hadn't known each other all our lives, or if Cheren wasn't the son of his best friend.

With that we bid the Professor goodbye. I called Snivy back into Pokeball, promising to let her out later as I placed the Pokeball into my pocket. I'd have to ask mom if she had a bag I could barrow until I could buy one of my own. I started walking towards my house when I felt a tug on my hand pulling me back. Raising my eyebrow, I turned to see Cheren giving me a look that said he wanted to talk. "What's wrong, Ren?" I asked him, letting him pull me with him.

Bianca had already gone ahead; most likely to tell her parents that she was leaving and bolt out the door before they had the chance to guilt-trip her into staying home. They've done that before, and it pissed me off that they had the gall to do that to their own daughter. I glanced up at Cheren, wondering what was wrong as he bit his lip, contemplating on what he was going to say. He breathed in deeply before he looked over at me. "I was wondering. Do you want to travel together? At least, for a little while..."

My eyes widened. That was not what I expected him to ask. I don't know what it was, but that certainly wasn't it. Though, I didn't even had to think about my answer. "Of course, Ren. There's no one else I would rather travel with," I told him truthfully. He beamed at me, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Good. Now, lets tell our parents so that we can leave as soon as possible," he told me, pulling me towards the direction of our houses. I blushed, allowing him to pull me while I was deep in thought.

My adventure began now.

And I couldn't wait to see what lied in store for us.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I decided to tweak their ages a bit; so they are around 15 years in age. I always thought that age 10 was a little young for a kid to go on an adventure by THEMSELVES. I mean, what parent in their right mind would allow their kid to go on an adventure at that age? 15 years seemed more appropriate, in my mind. Plus, this fanfiction is going to have romance and 10 year olds don't really need romance in their lives.**_

 _ **This is going to be based off of the game version and not the Anime version, so this will be very AU. Not everything that happens in the game is going to happen in this fanfiction. None of the Anime characters will be in this fanfiction either, except for Cilan as a gym leader and Iris as the Dragon Type gym leader.**_

 _ **Acacia is pronounced (Ah-Kay-Cha). In case you guys were having trouble pronouncing it.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. Flames will be dutifully ignored. Constructive Critism is welcomed though, but please don't be hateful just to be hateful. I'm writing this for fun, and to help me in my writing, but mostly for fun.**_

 _ **~amethystdreamm**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. I just own my OCs and this plot.**_

* * *

"Oshawott, use Tackle!"

After telling our parents that we were going to be going on a journey, Cheren and I started towards Accumula Town in hopes that Bianca might be there. Well, I was hoping she'd be there so we could talk, and maybe invite her to travel with us. Cheren just wanted to go so that we could get the necessary supplies we needed for our trip. Our parents gave us some starting money to help us along the way, and to get us started.

We didn't get very far until we saw a Purrloin walking, looking like it didn't have a care in the world. That was, until Cheren decided that he wanted the Purrloin to be on his Team. Now they were in the middle of a Pokemon Battle, and I was sitting on a rock watching the battle between Oshawott and Purrloin. I hadn't found a Pokemon that caught my fancy yet, but we did just leave town; so I guess I had time before I found one I wanted to add to my Team.

"Alright!" Cheren grinned as he reached into his backpack, pulling out an unused Pokeball. "Now," he started, pushing the button in the middle and making the Pokeball grow. "Go Pokeball!" He threw the ball towards Purrloin, and immediately the cat-like Pokemon entered the ball, falling to the ground lightly. It wobbled back and forth, and I watched intensely; praying that Purrloin decided Cheren was good enough to be his trainer. Soon, the ball clicked and a grin formed on my face as Cheren walked over to the Pokeball proudly; holding it into the air. "I just caught a Purrloin!" He shouted, holding the Pokeball in the air proudly as his Oshawott mimed him.

I clapped lightly as I stood up straight, walking over to Cheren. "Congratulations, Ren," I grinned, placing my hand on his shoulder and squeezing in a comfortable manner. He grinned down at me proudly, his eyes shimmering behind his glasses. "I can't wait to catch my first Pokemon after watching that battle." Which was the truth. Though, I had no idea what kind of Pokemon I wanted, I knew I would find one I wanted to train eventually.

Cheren beamed at me before he turned to his Oshawott. "You did great, buddy. I'll heal you up at the Pokemon Center when we get to Accumula Town, okay?" He told the otter Pokemon, calling him back into the Pokeball. He straightened up, placing both of his Pokemon into the side pocket of his backpack before he glanced over at me. "Lets get this show on the road, shall we?" He raised an eyebrow before walking the way towards Accumula Town. I rolled my eyes as I followed him. I had a feeling he was going to be extremely smug about this for a while, seeing as he was the one who caught another Pokemon first. While he didn't seem like the type at first glance; he was a very arrogant person. Especially when he does something first without fail.

Once again we started towards Accumula Town; talking about the various things we wanted to do on our journey. I had decided I wanted to try my hand at Pokemon Gyms and entering the league. I wasn't very confident that I'd be able to win the league, but with Snivy at my side we can only grow as a Team.

After a few hours of walking, we finally made it to the slightly larger town of Accumula. I glanced around in awe at the taller business-like buildings. There were people walking along the sidewalk. It was amazing, especially from a girl who came from a small Town where not much was.

"First things first," Cheren spoke, breaking me out of my reverie. I glanced over at my traveling companion, watching as he was also taking everything in. "We need supplies. Potions, Full Heals. We need to get food and sleeping bags; considering we won't always make it to Pokemon Centers and be able to get a room," he nodded his head as he continued to count all the stuff we would need. "Some repels will be nice, in case we need to get to the Pokemon Center in a hurry," he added, slightly to himself.

"We need something to cook the food in," I supplied, "and I need to get a bag." Mom didn't have one that I could borrow. Or she had one and didn't want to part with it, which was probably the case. So all my stuff was packed into the pockets of my jacket. While they did fit now, I knew that wouldn't always be the case and needed something pronto. Especially if I was going to be buying stuff like Potions and Healing supplies. "A tent would be lovely as well," I added with a grimace, "in case it rains or something."

Cheren nodded at the things I added onto his mental check-list. He frowned. "I hope we have enough for everything," he mused, rubbing his fore-finger and thumb along his chin, deep in thought.

"I think between my parents and yours, they gave us enough to last us a couple months or so before we need to take side jobs to earn extra cash," I stated with a small shrug. The thought of waiting on tables made me grimace, but we can always sell items we don't need. I know rare stones sell for quite a bit, though a lot of them can be used to evolve certain Pokemon. "As long as we be frugal about our spending, we should be okay."

"Right," he nodded in agreement. "Which is why I am glad Bianca isn't with us. We wouldn't have any money left."

I rolled my eyes, though I silently agreed. Bianca wasn't a very responsible person when it came to money, or anything really. "If we see her in Accumula, I am going to invite her along with us," I told him sternly, placing a hand on my left hip as if daring him to challenge my decision. I was for sure her answer was going to be no, but I was going to ask anyways out of kindness. Traveling with friends is more fun than traveling alone.

Cheren groaned a my suggestion. "Fine, but I am highly against that idea," he narrowed his eyes at the thought of Bianca traveling with us. While I knew Bianca liked Cheren as a friend, she was oblivious to Cheren's annoyance with her.

"I know you are," I placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look down at me. "But I would feel like a bad friend if I didn't offer her to join us." And I would. I already felt bad enough that I hadn't given her a chance when we could have back in Nuvema, but by the time Cheren and I were done talking to our own parents she was already out of Town. I wanted to know how her parents took to her leaving and if they really accepted it. While my dad was protective, Bianca's was on a whole other level. She was on her own right now, and that made my insides churn; not knowing how my best friend was doing.

Cheren's blue eyes watched me for a few minutes before they softened. He placed his hand over mine that sat on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "You're a nice person, Cici," he told me, using the childhood name that only he used. Bianca tried to use it before, but Cheren was insistent that he was the only one that called me that. So in return, I call him Ren.

I shrugged. While Bianca did get on my nerves, I loved her to death. She was one of my best friends and I cared about her greatly, no matter if Ren couldn't stand her most the time. I worried about her constantly, which I knew was irrational but I couldn't help it with how she acted most the time. "Come on," I pulled myself from my thoughts, grabbing Cheren's arm and pulling him forward. "We need to get our stuff before we head to the next stop on our list." Our first gym was in Striaton City, and I honestly couldn't wait. I wanted to start training Snivy; I could tell she had much potential after battling Bianca the other day. She was swift on her feet and acted fast.

Though, I knew I would need to catch another Pokemon soon if I actually wanted to beat the gym. Having a variety of Pokemon would be a good thing, and I wanted to be the best that I could be.

We started to walk towards the Pokemon Center. It was convienient that most Pokemon Centers had a Pokemon Mart inside of them; that made things a lot easier on travels. You could shop while your Pokemon were healing. I glanced around, trying to find a blob of blonde hair that could belong to my other best friend; but I had a sinking feeling Bianca probably was already out of this Town. Bianca might be flighty, but once she set her mind onto something she was full of determination to complete her goal.

It wasn't long until we spotted the Pokemon Center; which wasn't hard to find. It stood out in the sea of dark colored buildings, being red and white. Cheren and I made a beeline towards the Center; eager to get our Pokemon healed up to full health. While on the road, I did train Snivy a bit to try and get her level up. So far so good; the next step was to learn a new move in our move-pool and to catch a new Pokemon to train.

We entered the Pokemon Center, looking around in awe as we took everything in. It was _huge_! It looked like it had everything you could ever need in one place. On one side there was the Pokemon Center where you could heal your Pokemon, and on the other side was the Pokemon Mart where you bought all your supplies that you would need to travel. My eyes widened in awe as I glanced around, a grin forming on my face.

"So cool!" I glanced over at Cheren, who was beaming. To two kids who lived in a small Town all their lives, this was something else. We had never set foot out of Nuvema Town all our fifteen years, so this was a treat for us.

Cheren nodded his head in agreement. "First things first," he stated, glancing over at the Pokemon Center. "We need to get our Pokemon healed." With that, he made his way over to the Center. I trailed after him, glancing around for any sign of a exuberant blonde. I sighed when I didn't see her, taking out my Pokeball when we came up to the Healing Station.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy beamed at us, her face bright. "We can heal your Pokemon for you. Set them on those trays there." She gestured towards the trays that were sitting on the counter. I sat Snivy down onto the tray, allowing Nurse Joy to take her while Cheren did the same. "I will be back in a couple minutes. While you are waiting, you are welcomed to look around and shop!" Nurse Joy chirped before disappearing into the back of the Center. Cheren and I looked at each other briefly before shrugging. I wondered over to the Mart side of the Center as Cheren went to talk to the desk clerk to get some supplies.

I scanned the shelves, my lips pursing into a thin line. My eyes caught a rack and I grinned when I saw bags, making a beeline towards them. My eyes scanned the bags before they landed on a light lavender colored one. I snagged it off the shelf, a grin on my face as I walked over to Cheren. He had already purchased most of what we would need for our trip. I placed my bag onto the counter and Cheren looked down at me. "Find something that suited you?" He asked in a casual tone while he started to stuff everything down into his bag.

"Yep!" I handed the desk-clerk the money for my bag before slinging it over my shoulders. "This should do nicely. And it's purple!" I chirped, causing Cheren to roll his eyes. We paid for everything that we needed when we heard a ding overhead.

 _"Cheren and Acacia, your Pokemon are ready for you! Cheren and Acacia!"_

My eyes brightened at the thought of being reunited with Snivy as I slung my bag around my left shoulder. I thanked the desk clerk before I scurried back towards the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was waiting with our trays. "You're Pokemon are all healed and ready to go," Joy told us as when we were close enough to talk to.

"Thank you," I smiled at her, taking Snivy from the tray while Cheren took Oshawott and Purrloin. I placed Snivy where I'd be putting all my Pokeballs, patting the bag fondly. I glanced up at Cheren as I saw he was doing the same thing, "ready to go?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. This was it. We were actually starting the rest of our lives, and it would be the most amazing thing ever.

Cheren nodded his head. We waved goodbye to Nurse Joy as we made our way towards the door. Cheren went to open the door for me when a force knocked into me hard, sending me to the floor. I hissed as my rear end hit the hard floor, squeezing my eyes shut to endure the pain. "Acacia!" I heard my name being called, causing me to open my eyes again. I glanced over to the side, rolling my eyes when I saw who had bumped into me.

"Bianca!" Cheren snapped, looking slightly annoyed as he walked over to me; holding out a hand for me to take. Giving him a thankful look, I took his hand; letting him pull me up. "Cici, are you hurt?" He asked me, concerned as he looked me over for injuries.

I gave Cheren an amused look. "I'm fine," I chuckled, giving Bianca a look. She looked a bit sheepish, giving me a small smile, "this wasn't the first time Bianca ran into me and probably won't be the last."

"I'm so sorrrrrryyyyy, Acacia!" Bianca cried, looking a bit guilty. "But I'm actually glad I ran into you guys! We didn't get the chance to talk before we left on our journeys and I wasn't sure when the last time I'd be able to see you would be..."

"Whose fault was that?" Cheren quipped. I gave him a warning look and he just shrugged, "you didn't give us any chance to talk to you after we spoke to our families." He huffed, and the same annoyance that I saw in his eyes whenever Bianca was around was sparked.

I sighed, shaking my head as I laid a hand on Cheren's bicep to calm him down. I could feel the annoyance seeping out as he took a few breathes while I glanced over at Bianca. "How has your journey been so far, B?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

Bianca's eyes lit up at the question, forgetting about what Cheren said a moment ago. "It's been great! I caught a Lillipup!" She pipped up as she dug through her bag, pulling out two Pokeballs.

"So I'm the only one without a second Pokemon?" I bemoaned, frowning at the thought. _I need to catch a new one soon,_ I thought, cringing. I shook my head as I glanced over at Bianca, concern etched onto my face. "How did your parents take the news?" I asked her softly, watching as she made a face at the question.

"Honestly? Not great," She sighed with a shake of her head. "Mother already knew. Professor Juniper talked to her about me going on a journey and thought it would be a great idea for me to see new places and meet new people. Dad, on the other hand..." She began to massage the bridge of her nose in irritation. "He is such a hypocrite! He doesn't want me to go on a journey, but he went on one when he was my age! How is that fair?!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the floor.

I frowned as I glanced over at Cheren. He was watching our blonde friend with great concern. I knew that he worried about her home-life like I did. No matter how much Bianca might irritate him, she was still his friend and he cared about her. I glanced back over at Bianca and gave her a gentle smile. "It's not," I shrugged, sighing at the situation at hand. I knew her father would try and force Bianca back home. "For her own good" he would probably say. I'd need to come up with a speech beforehand preventing this situation from happening. "But he's a father. Fathers are supposed to be protective of their children, even if is overwhelming."

Bianca's frown deepened and she sighed heavily. She just shrugged, before glancing between the two of us. "Are you guys traveling together?" She asked curiously, her eyes fluttering at the question as she glanced between us.

"We are," Cheren answered carefully, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. I knew he didn't want her to come with us, but he also knew I was going to offer her a chance to whether he wanted me to or not. Bianca was our friend, and she deserved to have some traveling companions if she wanted some.

"Would you like to travel with us?" I asked her while I had the chance, giving her an encouraging smile.

Bianca pursed her lips and shook her head. "No. I have to prove to my dad that I can do this on my own," she told us truthfully, and my chest swelled with pride. "If I travel with others, he'll think of the worse possible scenarios. I want to prove to him that I can do something right," she shrugged.

I nodded my head in understanding, a little disappointed but I had already known that would be her answer. "The offer still stands whenever we meet each other again on the road," I informed her.

Bianca beamed at me. "I appreciate it, Kay," she told me sincerely. I smiled at the nickname. While Cheren called me Cici most the time, Bianca took to calling me Kay since Cheren wouldn't share his nickname. "I just need to travel on my own for a while." She shrugged before her demeanor went to the Bianca I knew and loved. "I gotta get my Pokemon healed, but I hope we meet each other again soon!" She chirped, making a beeline for the Pokemon Center.

Cheren chuckled, amusement danced in his eyes as he watched Bianca go over to Nurse Joy. "She's still the same Bianca," he murmured to himself. I grinned at him and together we exited the Pokemon Center and to wherever our adventure will take us.

* * *

 _ **AN: I am going to try and keep Cheren and Bianca's Team as in game as I can, but I might switch things up like I did with the starters (Bianca would have normally gotten Oshawott, and Cheren would have gotten Tepig. And they aren't going to have any of those stupid monkey Pokemon.) While this story isn't all the way planned, I do have a general idea of where I want it to go and I am super stoked. It is heavily based on the game version; but since Cheren and Acacia are traveling together, things will be a bit different (they don't travel together in game, obviously.)**_

 _ **Not all my chapters are going to be super long. My goal for chapters is usually 2,000-2,500 so that I don't overwhelm myself with the chapters. Though I stop whenever the chapter needs to stop and I don't try to force myself to keep going. I'm also outlining a Harry Potter fanfiction, so stay tuned for that one if you are a Harry Potter fan. I am super excited for that one as well; I think I've come up with a unique idea that I hope will be a hit in the Harry Potter fanbase! It'll be very AU, since my character is an OC and it starts out during the Goblet of Stone. So yeah, I am pretty excited; but I wanna get some of it planned out before I start actually writing that Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Honestly, I wasn't expecting any; aha. I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I will have fun writing it! Again, flames will be dutifully ignored but constructive critism is welcomed!**_

 _ **~amethystdreamm**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. I just own my OCs and this plot.**_

* * *

We hadn't walked two steps out of the Pokemon Center when we saw a bit of commotion outside. Cheren and I looked at each other with curious gazes when we saw the group that was huddled beside each other. It looked like half of Town was gathered. Curiosity peaked, we made our way over to the crowd. We pushed our way forward until we made it to the front, only to see a group of people wearing all white with the letter "P" written on their shirts. They were gathered in a formation in front of the crowd, looking anxious; some looked a little worried, but tried not to let it show to much. After a few minutes of letting the people talk amongst themselves in quiet murmurs, an older male wearing a brown cloak stepped forward; looking stiff and strict as he glanced around his audience, seeming satisfied.

He cleared his throat; causing the crowd that gathered to go quiet. His beaty eyes scanned the crowd, landing on me briefly for a couple of seconds. His gaze sent chills down my body as I tried to look away, only to find out that I literally couldn't. It was like I was locked into his gaze, unable to move. "Ladies and gentleman," he started as he cleared his throat again, finally looking away from me after what felt like forever. I breathed in a sigh of relief, looking up at Cheren when he placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a look of concern and I just shook my head, telling him silently that I'll tell him later.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." He announced as he started to pace. Everyone was looking at each other with confused looks on their faces, wondering what the heck was actually going on as the elder man stopped pacing to pause and look at us again. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" He paced down again to where he was standing, taking a deep breath as he continued with his ridiculous speech. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?" He inquired of us as a group, glancing around, briefly meeting my eyes again before setting his eyes on the group once more.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" Once again, everyone looked around each other; only confusion shone in their eyes. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of this speech. What was this Ghetsis trying to accomplish with this?

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." And with that, the weird group of people formed a formation around Ghetsis, not before he gave me one last look and walked away.

Why did it feel he had an odd obsession over me? I shivered at the thought, it giving me goosebumps. Liberating Pokemon? Seriously? Pokemon were our partners! They helped us out when we needed help, we helped them out when they need help. Our relationship with Pokemon wasn't bad, as he put it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, jolting me out of my reverie as I glanced up; giving Cheren a small smile at his concerned gaze. "Are you alright?"

I shuddered a little bit, shaking my head to free my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine Ren," I assured him, placing my hand on his and giving it a squeeze. "It was just... he just gave me a weird feeling, that's all..." I answered with a grim smile.

Cheren nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. All that nonsense that he was sprouting about liberating Pokemon," he frowned, scoffing at the thought. Though that was concerning, that wasn't what gave me the chills. It was the fact that he locked eyes with me multiple times.

It was overly concerning, to say the least.

"What did you think of that speech?" A new voice asked quietly, causing me to jump. I turned my head to the sound of the voice to see a young, handsome man walking towards us; glancing between the two of us with an inquisitive gaze. "I found it quite exhilarating, to say the least."

He found it _exhilarating_? I gave the green-haired male a perplexed look as he glanced over at me, raising an eyebrow at the look I was giving him. "At that look, I think you didn't like the speech at all. Am I right?" He asked in a knowing tone, tilting his head to the side like a lost kitten.

"To say the least, I thought it was ridiculous," Cheren answered, even though I knew the question was aimed at me. I gave Cheren a look, to which he just shrugged. "Liberating Pokemon?" He questioned with a scoff, rolling his eyes. "Not possible."

The strange male gave Cheren a speculative gaze before turning his eyes on me once again. "Great things will happen to you," he told me, giving me a short nod. "Terrible things, but great all the same. I will be looking forward to meeting with you again." With that ending phrase, he turned around and walked away towards the edge of Town.

I stared after him, my mouth gaping like a Magikarp. What was that? Great things were going to happen to me, but they would be terrible as well? What was he, some kind of Medium that could tell the future? I shook my head from the ridiculous thought that entered my brain. It was nothing. I was going to be fine.

"That was interesting..." Cheren muttered, mostly to himself as he turned his gaze on me. "Ready to get started? We have everything we need now," he stated patting his backpack fondly. I was still staring blankly at the direction the green-haired male took, trying to comprehend what he had said when he parted ways. "Acacia?" I shook my head when I heard Cheren's concerned voice, meeting his blue eyes with my hazel ones. "Are you alright?" He asked, a frown appearing on his face.

Blinking I gave him a grin. "Yeah. I am fine. Let's go meet some new Pokemon!" I chirped, grabbing Cheren's arm and walking towards the Tunnel that lead to the next Town. I tried to ignore the thoughts that kept coming inside my head as I pushed myself forward; instead trying to focus my thoughts on the Pokemon that I will meet on my adventure.

We had been on the road for a good few hours when I finally found the Pokemon I wanted to add to my Team.

It was a Ducklett. I knew the specific species of Pokemon evolved into a Swanna, and I thought that Pokemon was very beautiful and elegant looking. Ducklett was a great Pokemon in itself as well; being flying and water type. That would put a well-balance on my Team already if I were to catch it.

Grinning, I clicked the middle of my Pokeball; tossing it into the air. "Snivy, Vine Whip!" I demanded as soon as my trusty starter type appeared. As soon as I ordered the move, vines formed from Snivy's sides as she snapped them at the Ducklett, who was now at attention. He narrowed his eyes at us as he backed away from Snivy's attack, determination set in his eyes as scalding water left his beak. Snivy squawked in surprise, but the attack didn't really do much; seeing as it was a water type move. "Snivy, use Tackle and try to get him cornered!"

With great speed, Snivy charged after Ducklett; who kept moving away from the intending blows of attacks. While trying to get away, however, he unintentionally backed himself between a bolder and a tree. Eyes widening, a strangled cry escaped the duck Pokemon as Snivy hit him full on with a huge amount of power. Reaching into my bag, I took this opportunity to grab out a Pokeball; clicking the middle to make it grow. "Go Pokeball!" I threw the ball towards my intended target; Ducklett getting sucked into the device as it landed onto the ground softly.

I placed my hands together, a hopeful look on my face as I watched the Pokeball move back and forth. Snivy was at full alert, ready in case Ducklett decided he wanted to try and escape. After a few minutes, the Pokeball finally clicked; indicating that Ducklett wanted to travel with me and my friends. A grin formed on my face as I picked up the Pokeball, escatitc that I finally caught a Pokemon.

"Congratulations, Cici," Cheren praised, clapping lightly as he walked over to me. We fist-bumped over the experience we witnessed, Snivy walking over to us with a smug look on her face.

"Come on out, Ducklett!" I called, tossing the ball into the air. A streak of blue appeared before it was replaced with my water and flying type, who was looking up at me with curiosity in its gaze. "Welcome to the family, Ducklett! I hope we can do amazing things together!" I placed my hand on its head, giving it a small pat. Ducklett just grinned at me, leaning into my touch with a rumbled sound deep in it's throat. I giggled, my eyes alight with excitement.

I just caught my first Pokemon.

I had to force myself not to bounce around everywhere. It was exciting, catching a new Pokemon. Almost as exciting as getting Snivy from Professor Juniper.

 _Almost_.

Snivy will always have a close spot in my heart, of course. Being my first Pokemon and all, she's bound to get some special attention. Not that I would neglect all my Pokemon; no, never in a million years. My Pokemon were my family, and anyone who thought differently would just have to deal with the fact that we will have a close relationship. That my Pokemon will always come first. They were like my children; I would do anything for them.

Liberation wasn't possible. It wasn't something that could happen, because Pokemon and humans benefit from each other. Symbiosis.

 _No one could make me see otherwise._

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay, so that whole speech that Ghetsis did was taken from the game. I am really sorry, but I had no idea how else to word the speech that he gave and thought it would be better if I placed the correct speech into this fanfiction. It's going to be important. His fascination with Acacia will be important as well, that was foreshadowing for the future. N will also be an important character. I was seriously debating on N/OC, but I have another idea in mind for that particular plot bunny. I'm super stoked!**_

 _ **Not sure about the ending, but I'll see what I can do to tweak it here and there. Not a long chapter, but I did say that not all my chapters were going to be super long.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you liked! Flames will be ignored. Constructive critism is welcomed. :)**_

 _ **~amethystdreamm**_


End file.
